


The Email Log

by randomwriter57



Series: Reigisa Week 2015 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Epistolary, M/M, Reigisa Week, i was thinking more quoiromantic when writing this, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa and Rei attend different colleges, but they still talk. Usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Reigisa Week #2, day 3. Prompt = Angst.  
> I really wanted to write an epistolary, and it got really long. But it’s set when Nagisa and Rei are in university, but it’s not Future Fish oriented. The date formats are YEAR/MONTH/DATE, since apparently that’s most common in Japan.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one!

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/05/04  
Subject: heeey!

Hey, Rei-chan! It’s been a while since you left, so I just wondered how you're settling in?

It's strange, not having you around here anymore. Iwatobi feels a lot quieter without your theories and stuff. I'm getting on okay though. I just started my new college course. It's a lot harder than I expected, especially without your help studying! But I'll be okay! ☆（○゜ε＾○）

So how's your new university? I hear it's really touch up there, but at least you have Mako-chan and Haru-chan to go to if you need any help fitting in! Although Haru-chan goes to a different university, doesn't he...

Anyway! Reply soon!

~Nagisa

 

* * *

 

To: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/05/13  
Subject: RE: heeey!

Hello, Nagisa-kun. I apologise for taking so long to reply to your email. I have been caught up in applying for seminars and beginning my course work, so now is the first chance I have had to reply.

I'm settling in quite well, thank you. I have unpacked my items and my apartment is now fully-furnished (although there are of course still items I would like to install, so as to settle the aesthetic balance of the apartment). As for my university, I am settling in well there too. I have met many people who I find have similar interests to me (though none of them are quite as boisterous as you, Nagisa-kun) and we are finding our way around the city together. I have not yet met up with Makoto-senpai, although hopefully I will be able to see both him and Haruka-senpai in the near future.

I am glad to know you are doing well in your new college. Please do not neglect your studies! If you need any help, you are more than welcome to email me, but as your studies are in an almost completely different area to mine, I cannot guarantee that my aid would be of any help to you. Besides, history is one of your best subjects. I am sure you will graduate at the top of your class when the time comes.

I am sure you will grow accustomed to your new situation and find plenty of new companions in your college, don't worry. Iwatobi will certainly not be quiet forever.

I shall try to reply sooner to your next email.

-Rei.

 

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: nagisathebreastswimmer:mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/05/15  
Subject: RE: RE: heeey!

Rei-chan! You finally replied! ヽ(´▽｀；)/

It's awesome to know you're settling in well! I'm sure Mako-chan and Haru-chan will invite you out to dinner soon, they wouldn't just ignore you when you're in the same city as them! Your new friends sound cool too - you have to introduce me to them when I visit! ヽ(｀◇´)/

Don't worry, Rei-chan, I'm not neglecting my studies! I'm working really hard~ （｀ー´）Besides, things are getting a little easier now that I've settled in to my coursework. I'm gonna get to the top of the class, for sure!

I made some friends, so don't worry! They really want to meet you, though - I think they think you're my girlfriend or something 〈(゜。゜) Anyway, I'm definitely introducing you to them when you come home this summer.

Speaking of the summer, I've heard the swim team are getting loads more members! I'm really proud of out kohais, they're doing so well! ヽ(；▽；)ノ They'll win at Nationals for sure!

Have you been swimming in Tokyo? I'm sure you'll be really busy with your studies, but don't forget to keep swimming! I want to help out at the ISC sometime, I think I'll ask Goro-chan soon!

I can't wait for your reply!

~Nagisa

 

* * *

 

To: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/05/21  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: heeey!

I have taken a while to reply again - I apologise.

I actually had dinner with them on Friday night at a ramen bar near the centre of the city. It was a small establishment, but the ramen was certainly delicious. I recommend it if you ever come to Tokyo. Both are doing well - Haruka-senpai is very focused on his swimming, since he has a competition coming up right at the beginning of the season. Makoto-senpai is getting a lot of work from his university, but he seems to be getting on well with them. I'm sure this is information you'll have gotten in their emails to you, of course.

It's good to know you're so confident about your studies. Make sure you keep that resolve with you, even during the tough times.

Your friends sound...exuberant. I hope you have corrected their misconception that I am your 'girlfriend' - for one thing, I am not even a girl, although I suppose my name could lead them to think otherwise. Still, I am glad you have found some friends in college, and I look forward to meeting them.

(And my friends look forward to making your acquaintance as well.)

I am glad the swimming club seems to be getting on well. I do hope you're right in their winning at Nationals, as we didn't seem to have so much luck (although if I recall correctly, you came fourth in your race, did you not?).

I haven't been able to swim as much as I'd like to, but I have heard that there is a gym at my university that has a pool facility, so I look forward to using that in the near future. Your plan to help out at the ISC is a good idea - after all, it did a lot of good for Makoto-senpai, and I'm sure Coach Sasabe will appreciate your help.

I shall reply to you as soon as I can.

-Rei.

 

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/05/23  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: heeey!

Stop apologising, Rei-chan! I know you've got loads of work to do, so I don't blame you for not replying sooner!

Aaah, it's good to know you got to see them! Important question: Has Mako-chan gotten any taller? I need to know for scientific reasons.

Actually, I didn't know that! I knew Mako-chan passed his exams, but he doesn't really talk much about university in his emails to me. Haru-chan doesn't even email me - he does send snapchats though, don't worry! He actually once sent one of Mako-chan with a stray cat - do you know what happened with it? But yeah, he prefers snapchat, so I don't really hear much about his swimming any more. (; n ; )

Of course I'll keep my resolve! Everything will be fine! (｀・ω・´)”

They are pretty outgoing, except for a couple, but you'll see that when you visit! Don't worry, I've told them you're a guy. They find it funny that all my friends seem to have girly names though - I suppose we're all really unique like that!

As for your friends, I look forward to meeting them too! I bet they're all really studious like you, right?

And yeah, we didn't do very well - but I did come fourth! I'm glad you remembered! Other than that we weren't the best, but at least we had a good time~

Oooh, is it a good pool? Does it smell really badly of chlorine? The ISC has this really nice smell where it's not too much chlorine, it's like heaven! ヽ(´▽｀)ノ And yeah, I asked Goro-chan and he says it's all okay! He's even going to pay me, even though I was only going to volunteer - looks like I've got a proper job, now! I'm so happy - it's going to be great!

Reply soon, but only when you can!

~Nagisa

 

* * *

 

To: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/06/09  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: heeey!

The subject line is getting quite long now. In any case, hello again.

It is merely in my nature to apologise for my rudeness, and I really should apologise once more. It seems I have taken even longer to reply this time than I did before. I haven't been able to access the internet in my apartment recently for some reason, so I am typing this reply in the library. Hopefully my internet shall be fixed soon.

Makoto-senpai seems to have grown approximately two centimetres taller, though I doubt he shall get any taller now, as he is at the end of puberty for males.

As for Haruka-senpai, it honestly doesn't surprise me that he prefers snapchat - it involves less words, I suppose. I only heard about his competition through Makoto-senpai, so I'm not sure when I'll hear about how he does. I think Makoto-senpai said something about them taking in a stray cat, if that's what you mean? I may be wrong, but I think they have adopted it, since they share an apartment now.

It's not actually very unique for us all to have 'girl-ish' names - many children are given names pertaining either to the opposite gender or two both genders, although the reasons for this are uncertain. Still, perhaps it is quite unique for a group of friends all to have names of the opposite gender (if we are to include Gou-san as well - by the way, have you any idea how she is getting on? I seem to have lost her email address).

I suppose my friends are rather studious, considering the university they were able to attend. They seem no more studious than I do - perhaps less so, as some of them do leave their homework until the very last minute, which might not be considered quite so studious.

Of course I remembered - it was our last time at Nationals, so it holds an important place in my memory. And yes, we did have a good time.

I have been able to go to the pool since my last email, and no, it doesn't smell too badly of chlorine, which is a relief to me, since I read that the smell of chlorine is actually inhansed by a chemical reaction between the chlorine and the chemicals in human excretion. The pool is clean and a good length for swimming - about the same as our old pool at Iwatobi.

Congratulations on getting a job! I am actually still looking for employment - I have handed in my CV to a few establishments, although none have replied to me yet. Hopefully they will soon. In any case, I'm sure you'll do very well at the ISC.

I will talk to you later.

-Rei.

 

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/06/16  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: heeey!

Well sorry Rei-chan we can’t change the subject line without loads of annoying stuff.

Hey Rei-chan! That really sucks, I hope you get your internet fixed soon. Although I'm sure you don't mind going to the library!

Wow he's really tall w(°ｏ°)w !!! I'll never get as tall as that, will I? ((´д｀))

Aah, they have a cat and an apartment! I know we've been saying it for years, but they're practically married already! I wonder when the wedding is...

I think it's unique!!! I like having such a weird group of friends with girly/boyish names! (And of course Gou-chan counts! By the way, her email is koutheshark@hotmail.com I think her other one got hacked into???? She's in the same college as me, though! I don't know what her major is, but she looks like she's having a good time!)

Your friends are totally studious! Mako-chan always left his homework to the last minute and he's really smart!

That's good, because it's important in my memory too~

Woah, really??? ∑(O_O；) Oh my god that's why public pools smell so bad.......... At least your pool's good though!

Thanks! I'm really liking it so far, the kids are so fun to hang out with and they're doing so well at learning to swim! I can't wait until we start learning to do the relay~ ヽ(^o^ヽ)

You'll get a job really easily, Rei-chan! You're really studious and smart and practical, so I don't know why any shop wouldn't want you!

Reply as soon as you can!!

~Nagisa

 

* * *

 

To: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/06/29  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: heeey!

Can we not just change it to something more concise without all of the ‘RE:’s?

In any case, hello again. Luckily my internet has been fixed, but my workload has been growing since we have exams soon, and I also got a weekend job. I won't be able to reply quite so quickly, but hopefully I'll still be able to contact you.

Probably not, although you may have a very late growth spurt. However, as you are also nearing the end of puberty, it is unlikely that you will grow much taller.

They do seem like an old married couple, even more so now that they live together. However, I'm sure they're both so oblivious to it that it will take a while for any wedding plans to be made.

I was not saying it is a bad thing - rather, I too find it rather interesting and intriguing. (Thank you. I was wondering why she wasn't replying to my emails. It is also good to know she is enjoying herself.)

Being smart does not entirely imply that one is studious, Nagisa-kun - there are intelligent people who do not need to study for tests, and studious people who cannot pass a test without studying. Besides, I believe 'studious' entails more people who are inclined to enjoy studying and learning rather than cramming for exams, although that may simply be my opinion.

Yes. A lot of people are unaware of this fact, so I do believe it is a useful one to know.

I'm glad you are enjoying your new job. I am sure you are teaching the children well and that they will love the relay as much as we did.

And, as I mentioned before, I found a job. Thank you, however, for your support.

I anticipate your next reply.

-Rei.

 

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/07/20  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: heeey!

Yeah, this website doesn't work like that Rei-chan. It'll just get to a size like this again.

Hiiii! We've been having our first exams here, so I've been studying so much I haven't replied to any emails! But I think I'm gonna ace the exam, for sure~!

Congrats on getting a job! Where do you work? I mean, you'd be great anywhere, but I seriously can't imagine you in like a fast food restaurant or anything like that.

Aww maaan!! I wanted to be taller (´Ａ｀。)

I have an idea!!!!! When I come to Tokyo we should try to get them together!!!!! I mean they're totally meant to be so?????

Gou-chan says hi and that she'll email you back soon, but she's really busy at the moment!

Okay, okay, I know! You're studious 'cause you like studying, Mako-chan's not because he doesn't like studying - or does he??? I don't think so 'cause he doesn't really talk about school but maybe??

Thanks! I think they like me. I swam a length of the breaststroke for them and they were in awe of me! I felt like a superhero or something~~~

And it's no problem, Rei-chan. You know I'll support you no matter what~~~

See you soon!!

~Nagisa

 

* * *

 

To: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date. 2016/07/29  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: heeey!

I may file a complaint to the manager. The size of that subject line is certainly not beautiful.

I'm sure you will do very well in your exams.

Thank you. I work in a small clothing shop in the west side of the city. It's quiet but it has a nice atmosphere. I'll show you it when you visit.

I would rather not interfere in their personal lives - besides, what if they don't actually have romantic feelings for one another?

He doesn't seem like he likes studying very much, although I'm sure you'll know more than I will.

I'm glad they seem to like you. I can imagine how excited they'd be to see something like that.

Thank you. The same goes to you, too. Also, in the case that I do not email again before then, happy birthday, Nagisa-kun.

-Rei.

 

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/08/02  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: heeey!

Awww, don’t be so stiff, Rei-chan! It’s not like we can help it.

Thanks! I think I did really well, but I won’t know until after the holidays.

Awesome! It sounds like a really cool place to work, so I can’t wait to visit!

Rei-chan, you yourself said it’s obvious they like each other. Besides, we won’t interfere too much, just enough~

Thanks! I kinda told them one of my best friends was gonna be an Olympian though, so I hope Haru-chan wins when he gets there! It’s in Tokyo next, isn’t it? I’ve been watching this year’s ones, and they look so cool! I can’t wait to see them in our home country~

Thanks!

Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!! In case you’re wondering, I had an awesome day! We went to the aquarium and I got to feed the penguins! It was so fun, I can’t believe I actually got to do that!

I can’t wait to see you next week when I visit. I hope you’re ready and you have enough food!!

~Nagisa

 

* * *

 

To: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/09/09  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: heeey!

I am not being stiff. I am merely annoyed.

First of all, I apologise for being unable to come back to Iwatobi with you after your visit. I didn’t realise I would get a sudden fever like that, although I am feeling much better now.

How did you do in your exams, do you know? I passed mine with relatively good grades, so I am quite pleased.

My co-workers can’t stop talking about you. All they talk about is how charming you are - it’s quite amusing.

It looks like your plan didn’t work. They’re just acting the same as ever.

I’m sure Haruka-senpai will do very well at the Olympics. I too cannot wait to see them held here - it will be an amazing experience.

I am glad you enjoyed your birthday, although you have already told me much more in person. Are you enjoying your gift from me? It took a while to find something you would like, but I am sure it meets your standards.

I shall talk to you later.

-Rei.

 

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/09/15  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: heeey!

Pfffffffffft.

It’s fiiiine!! You can’t help having a fever, Rei-chan.

I didn’t do as well as I had hoped, but I still passed. I’m gonna work a lot harder this term, for sure! Congrats on doing well in yours.

Ah, have I wooed them with my boyish charm? Maybe if I flirt with them next time I’ll get a discount~

Well, there’s always a next time, right?

Definitely! It will, so I hope we can get tickets! Maybe if we start saving up now we can get some?

Thanks again! I really do love your present - it definitely meets my standards! You’re really the best friend I could ever have. I love you, Rei-chan!

Talk to you soon!

~Nagisa

 

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/10/15  
Subject: Rei-chan?

It’s been a month since I last emailed you, but you’ve still not replied? Is everything okay on your end? I mean, I guess you’re probably just really busy and stuff, but still…

Try to email me back soon?

~Nagisa

 

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/10/31  
Subject: Happy Halloween!

Happy Halloween, Rei-chan!

I bet you’re really busy in Tokyo, what with university and your job and your girlfriend (I saw on Facebook!), so you probably can’t message me back, huh? Still, I hope you have a great Halloween!

Message me back soon!

~Nagisa

 

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/11/25  
Subject: It’s been a long time!

Hey, I was just wondering if everything’s okay over there? You’ve not emailed back in almost three months…

Sorry if I’m bothering you, I just wondered.

~Nagisa

 

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/12/24  
Subject: Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday

Hi. I know you probably won’t read this, but I just wanted to say Merry Christmas and happy late birthday. I hope you like your present, if they got to you in time.

If I could spend today with anyone, it would be you Rei-chan.

I hope you and your girlfriend have a good day, and that you had a good birthday.

~Nagisa

 

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2017/01/01  
Subject: Happy New Year!

It’s another New Year! It’s weird to be going to the shrine without Rei-chan by my side, but I’ll make do.

I see you broke up with your girlfriend? If you want to talk about it, I’m here.

~Nagisa

 

* * *

 

_Incoming call from Hazuki Nagisa._

_…_

_Call declined._

 

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2017/02/14  
Subject: Happy Valentine’s Day

We’ve not talked in almost half a year, but my feelings for you are still the same - but you don’t know about them yet.

You do now.

I love you.

~Nagisa

 

* * *

 

To: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2017/02/15  
Subject: RE: Happy Valentine’s Day

I’m sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hello, Nagisa-kun. I know you probably don’t want anything to do with me, but I need to apologise for my last email. I want to explain why I have been acting like this for the past half a year._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loads of you wanted a sequel to the first part, which I wrote for Reigisa Week back in January, so here it is. I had a lot of fun writing it!  
> The format is a little more complicated this time, since I used more types of posts, but I hope it is clear enough to be understood. I recommend you keep an eye on the dates! Also, the parts between dots that are italicised are Rei’s thoughts. Anyway, enjoy!

To: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2017/03/09  
Subject: Hello.

Hello, Nagisa-kun. I know you probably don’t want anything to do with me, but I need to apologise for my last email. I want to explain why I have been acting like this for the past half a year.

Attatched is a document containing various conversations and thoughts I have had recently, along with the draft of the email I sent you last month, all explaining why I have been acting in this way. If you still want to see me after reading these, I will be in the park near our houses in Iwatobi from noon until 4pm on the 14th (White Day).

If you read this, thank you.

-Rei.

Attatched: Reasoning.docx

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/09/15  
Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: heeey!

........

Thanks again! I really do love your present - it definitely meets my standards! You’re really the best friend I could ever have. I love you, Rei-chan!

Talk to you soon!

~Nagisa

.

.

.

_I’m sorry._

.

.

.

* * *

 

_You have 1 new message. Message 1:_

“Hi Rei, it’s your mum here. I’m just calling to ask how you’re getting on in Tokyo! You’ve not been in touch for a few weeks. Have you got a girlfriend or something? Anyway, call back soon.”

...

_MESSAGE DELETED._

.

.

.

_I have never experienced romantic attraction..._

.

.

.

* * *

 

MATHS GROUP MESSAGES (10 new)

2016/09/24  
Takahashi Akatsuke: ugh i don’t understand these problems at all  
Saeki Daisuke: We just went over those yesterday! Besides, you should have done this in high school.  
Takahashi Akatsuke: i know but god they’re annoying. can’t you help???  
Saeki Daisuke: No.  
Takahashi Akatsuke: fine i’ll just ask ryugazaki  
Saeki Daisuke: He’s got enough work without having to teach you basic mathematics.  
Takahashi Akatsuke: what like finding a gf??  
Saeki Daisuke: I meant homework, but perhaps that too. Maybe that’s why he’s been so distant recently?  
Takahashi Akatsuke: what you think he’s in love or something?? actually that sounds realistic yeh  
Saeki Daisuke: In any case, let’s support him as much as we can.

.

.

.

_My parents and university friends kept telling me to find a girlfriend, even though they knew I did not want one._

.

.

.

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: ryugazakiryo94@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/10/10  
Subject: Yo

Yo lil bro, just checking up on you ‘cause apparently you’ve been a bad boy, ignoring mum’s calls like that. Seriously though, talk to her! She’s getting worried.

Anyway, what have you even been so busy with? You’d think you’d finally got a girlfriend or something. You’re gonna end up being the crazy professor who doesn’t know love or whatever.

Speaking of girlfriends, your little blondie looks really down these days. Think you could cheer him up a little?

Remember to phone mum!

-Ryo.

.

.

.

_They didn’t understand._

.

.

.

* * *

 

Ryugazaki-kun,

Please meet me in the library after your last class today, if possible. I have something important to tell you. I will be waiting in the reference section.

Yamamoto Kaiga.

.

.

.

_This is what led me to accepting Kaiya-san’s confession._

.

.

.

* * *

 

2016/10/25  
Ryugazaki Rei is in a relationship with Yamamoto Kaiya.

COMMENTS  
Saeki Daisuke: Get in there Ryugazaki!!  
Takahashi Akatsuke: fucking finally  
Toyoda Kasuga: Good on you, Ryugazaki! I knew you’d find someone soon.  
Aizawa Kahori: Aww you two look so cute together!!  
Tenshin Atsumori: nice one

.

.

.

_Everyone kept congratulating me, as though I had achieved something, but…_

.

.

.

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: yamakai77@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/10/26  
Subject: Hi!

Hi Rei-kun!

There’s a movie on at the cinema on Friday and I wondered if you’d want to go with me? We can get dinner afterwards, if you like.

Kaiya.

* * *

 

To: yamakai77@mail.yahoo.co.jp

From: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/10/27  
Subject: RE: Hi!

Hello Kaiya-san.

Unfortunately I am busy on Friday night and will be unable to go to the cinema with you. I apologise.

-Rei.

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: yamakai77@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/11/15  
Subject: Hey

Hi Rei-kun.

I know you’ve been busy recently, but do you want to meet up sometime? It’s okay if you can’t.

Kaiya.

* * *

 

To: yamakai77@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/10/27  
Subject: RE: Hey

Hello Kaiya-san.

Sorry, I am busy this weekend.

-Rei.

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: yamakai77@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/12/25  
Subject: A Question.

Hi Rei-kun.

Who is this Nagisa who keeps emailing you? And why haven’t you been replying to them?

Sorry, you left your phone at my house and I went on your emails. I shouldn’t have done that, but now I’m worried.

Kaiya.

* * *

 

To: yamakai77@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/10/27  
Subject: RE: A Question.

Hello.

Nagisa-kun is just a friend from my hometown. We’ve grown apart.

Thank you for confessing to that. Please do not be worried. Please bring my phone to class tomorrow.

-Rei.

.

.

.

_...she noticed towards the end that I was only going out with her because of this pressure._

.

.

.

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: yamakai77@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2016/12/30  
Subject: Hi.

We need to talk.

Kaiya.

.

.

.

_That’s why she suggested we break up - because she knew it would never last_.

.

.

.

* * *

 

2016/12/31  
Ryugazaki Rei is single.

COMMENTS  
Takahashi Akatsuke: what  
Saeki Daisuke: What happened?!  
Aizawa Kahori: Oh no! What happened?  
Toyoda Kasuga: What a shame, you two were perfect together too!

.

.

.

_...I never felt true emotions towards her..._

.

.

.

* * *

 

4 PRIVATE MESSAGES

2017/01/01  
Aizawa Kahori: I heard what happened - are you alright? It must have been tough! You really liked her, didn’t you? Anyways, I’m sure you’ll find someone else soon. Chin up!

_MESSAGE DELETED_

2017/01/02  
Tenshin Atsumori: ryugazaki did you fuck up or??

_MESSAGE DELETED_

2016/12/31  
Toyoda Kasuga: Hi Ryugazaki-kun! I heard about what happened and I just wanted to let you know that it’s almost New Year’s anyway, so at least you can start the year afresh! I know it must be hard right now, but you’ll find the right girl someday. Believe in yourself!

_MESSAGE DELETED_

2016/12/31  
Ogyu Eiko: Hi, this is Kai-chan’s friend Eiko. I can’t believe you are so ignorant! Kai-chan was in tears when she told me! You’d better hope I don’t see you around college anytime soon.

_MESSAGE DELETED_

.

.

.

_Everyone turned against me again, either being concerned enough to ask me what had happened or annoyed enough to berate me for messing up._

.

.

.

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp

From: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2017/01/01  
Subject: Happy New Year!

It’s another New Year! It’s weird to be going to the shrine without Rei-chan by my side, but I’ll make do.

I see you broke up with your girlfriend? If you want to talk about it, I’m here.

~Nagisa

_MESSAGE DELETED_

.

.

.

_...even you._

.

.

.

* * *

 

To: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2017/02/14  
Subject: Happy Valentine’s Day

We’ve not talked in almost half a year, but my feelings for you are still the same - but you don’t know about them yet.

You do now.

I love you.

~Nagisa

.

.

.

_As for my feelings towards you…_

.

.

.

To: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2017/02/15  
Subject: RE: Happy Valentine’s Day  
  
I’m sorry.

.

.

.

_I don’t think I could bear starting a relationship with you when I cannot say “I love you” with the full knowledge that I mean it._

.

.

.

* * *

 

2017/02/15  
Tachibana Makoto: Hey, Rei?  
Ryugazaki Rei: Hello, Makoto-senpai. Is there something you need?  
Tachibana Makoto: Oh, it’s not much, it’s just  
Tachibana Makoto: What did you do to Nagisa?  
Ryugazaki Rei: Pardon?  
Tachibana Makoto: He phoned me crying last night.  
Ryugazaki Rei: What?! Why?!  
Tachibana Makoto: I don’t know, all he would say was your name.  
Ryugazaki Rei: …  
Ryugazaki Rei: Oh.  
Tachibana Makoto: Rei?  
Tachibana Makoto: I know you’re my friend but if you’re the one who hurt him like that  
Ryugazaki Rei: I didn’t mean to! Oh god, I’ve messed up  
Tachibana Makoto: ? What happened?  
Ryugazaki Rei: Hold on I’ll send you a screenshot.  
Ryugazaki Rei sent a photo: Emails.jpeg  
Tachibana Makoto: Rei?!! You didn’t even explain to him why???  
Ryugazaki Rei: I was going to but the email got too long and didn’t make sense and I felt it would be easier just to tell him straight with no explanation!  
Tachibana Makoto: THAT DOESN’T HELP ANYTHING THAT JUST MAKES IT WORSE.  
Ryugazaki Rei: I KNOW THAT NOW OKAY I FEEL TERRIBLE ABOUT IT.  
Tachibana Makoto: WELL APOLOGISE TO HIM THEN.  
Ryugazaki Rei: I CAN’T HE PROBABLY HATES ME NOW.  
Tachibana Makoto: HE WAS CRYING.  
Ryugazaki Rei: EXACTLY THAT MUST MEAN HE HATES ME.  
Tachibana Makoto: NO HE DOESN’T HE WAS SAD NOT ANGRY  
Ryugazaki Rei: Can we please go back to lower case I’m starting to feel like I’m being yelled at.  
Tachibana Makoto: THAT’S BECAUSE YOU ARE BEING YELLED AT.  
Tachibana Makoto: Sorry, I got a bit angry.  
Tachibana Makoto: But seriously Rei, you can’t just leave it like this. Do you really want Nagisa to feel sad and not know why you replied like that for the rest of his life??  
Tachibana Makoto: He’s really upset about it.  
Ryugazaki Rei: …How can I talk to him about it?  
Tachibana Makoto: Are you going home for the holiday in March?  
Ryugazaki Rei: Yes? Why?  
Tachibana Makoto: Because you can email him and meet up somewhere so you can explain yourself to him.  
Ryugazaki Rei: He won’t want to see me.  
Tachibana Makoto: Yes he will! His feelings about you haven’t changed, Rei. He’ll still want to see you.  
Ryugazaki Rei: Even though I acted so rudely?  
Tachibana Makoto: Yes. He wants to know why. You can tell him.  
Ryugazaki Rei: But what if he thinks I hate him?  
Tachibana Makoto: If you approach him first and offer to explain, doesn’t that show him that you don’t hate him?  
Tachibana Makoto: Speaking of which, how do you feel about him anyway? Why did you tell him sorry?  
Ryugazaki Rei: Because I don’t know how I feel about him.

.

.

.

_I do not know if these feelings translate into romantic feelings._

.

.

.

* * *

 

2017/02/27  
Ryugazaki Rei: Rin-san, could I ask you for some advice?  
rin: what  
Ryugazaki Rei: You know a lot about romance, right?  
rin: what are you trying to say  
Ryugazaki Rei: I’m asking you how you can tell if you are romantically interested in someone.  
Ryugazaki Rei: Specifically someone with whom you already maintain a close platonic relationship.  
rin: ?? do you mean nagisa  
rin: are you asking me if you have a crush on nagisa  
Ryugazaki Rei: ...Possibly.  
rin: are you fucking serious  
rin: of course it LOOKS like you’re head over heels for the kid but how am i supposed to know???  
rin: it’s not like i can see into your heart and tell you how you feel  
Ryugazaki Rei: Well then how am I supposed to know?  
rin: LISTEN TO YOUR HEART.  
Ryugazaki Rei: THE HEART IS AN ORGAN MEANT TO PUSH BLOOD AROUND THE BODY AND KEEP IT MOVING IT DOES NOT HAVE THOUGHTS AND EMOTIONS.  
rin: WELL LISTEN TO YOUR FUCKING BRAIN THEN  
Ryugazaki Rei: MY BRAIN CAN’T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN PLATONIC AND ROMANTIC ATTRACTION.  
rin: DO YOU WANT TO KISS HIM  
Ryugazaki Rei: I DON’T KNOW MAYBE?  
rin: ugh why are you even asking me this all of a sudden  
Ryugazaki Rei: Because you’re a romanticist.  
Ryugazaki Rei: ...And Nagisa confessed to me.  
rin: what is that supposed to  
rin: wait  
rin: did he? finally? what did you say?  
Ryugazaki Rei: I told him I was sorry.  
rin: ...what  
Ryugazaki Rei: Now before you lecture me as Makoto-senpai already has I would like to point out that I was going to explain to him.  
Ryugazaki Rei: But long story short I deleted the rest of the email.  
rin: wtf rei you idiot  
rin: you don’t just not explain why you’re replying like that  
rin: nagisa probably thinks it’s his fucking fault now  
Ryugazaki Rei: Rin-san please I have already had this lecture.  
Ryugazaki Rei: I just need to know how I feel about him so I can reply more honestly.  
rin: well why don’t you just talk to him?? can’t you two figure some shit out???  
Ryugazaki Rei: That’s what Makoto-senpai suggested, but that’s before I told him that I don’t know how I feel about Nagisa-kun.  
rin: well that doesn’t matter  
rin: just talk to nagisa and you two can come up with some alternative or whatever  
Ryugazaki Rei: Okay, I’ll arrange something. Thank you for your advice, Rin-san.  
rin: whatever. just tell me what happens later

.

.

.

_I don’t want to hurt you like that._

.

.

.

* * *

 

DRAFTS

To: nagisathebreastswimmer@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
From: ryugazakirei97@mail.yahoo.co.jp  
Date: 2017/02/15  
Subject: RE: Happy Valentine’s Day

I’m sorry. I cannot accept your confession, although there are a multitude of reasons for this, and as clichéd as this sounds, none of them are your fault.

You see, I have never experienced romantic attraction. I have always seen love as something illogical. It has never made any sense to me, and perhaps that is why I can never recall experiencing romantic attraction.

People have constantly told me that “You can’t not have a crush!” and that I should “find a girlfriend”, despite my constant statements that I never wished for a girlfriend. This pressure to find a romantic partner increased tenfold when I entered university, especially after your visit here. My parents and university friends kept telling me to find a girlfriend, even though they knew I did not want one. They didn’t understand.

This is what led me to accepting Kaiya-san’s confession. Everyone kept congratulating me, as though I had achieved something, but in hindsight I wish I had declined her confession. I never felt true emotions towards her and she noticed towards the end that I was only going out with her because of this pressure. That’s why she suggested we break up - because she knew it would never last.

Everyone turned against me again, either being concerned enough to ask me what had happened or annoyed enough to berate me for messing up. They saw it as a tragedy, when it was really a mutual break up. Everyone. Even you.

(I am not annoyed at you, by the way. You had no idea what was going on, so you had every right to react in the way you did. It is me who is at fault here.)

As for my feelings towards you, they are complicated. When I am with you, I feel incredibly happy and privileged to have you as a friend. I enjoy spending time with you and only wish that there was more time in the world we could spend together. However, I do not know if these feelings translate into romantic feelings. I don’t think I could bear starting a relationship with you when I cannot say “I love you” with the full knowledge that I mean it. I don’t want to hurt you like that.

Therefore I cannot reciprocate your feelings, and I am truly sorry. I hope we can continue to be friends in the future.

-Rei.

* * *

 

.

.

.

_How do I feel about you?_

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 12/1/16  
> Hey guys! For this year's Reigisa Week I wrote an extra part to this fic. It's in Nagisa's perspective, set between chapters one and two, but I'd recommend reading it before chapter three if you're new to this AU. It's called [The Other Side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5707606). I hope you all enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to face each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After how I ended the last chapter, I felt like I needed to give you some closure, and this chapter sprung out of the ashes. Sorry it took so long!  
> This chapter is part epistolary, part prose, so I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you all enjoy reading it too. Also to be noted, I do not own Prof. S. H. Patil’s ‘Quantum Mechanics’.

2017/03/14 TUESDAY  
8:30AM  
Alarm - Meeting Day  
DISMISS | SNOOZE

.

.

.

DISMISSED

 

* * *

 

Items to take today:

-Picnic for two (containing a balance of healthy foods and sweet treats).  
-Two bottles of water.  
-Book ( _’Quantum Mechanics I by Professor S H Patil’_ ).  
-Money (in case of emergency).  
-Mobile phone (in case of emergency or reply).

 

* * *

 

_“And now for today’s weather forecast! Today will be a sunny spring day, with highs of 6 degrees Celsius and lows of -2 degrees Celsius. Most of Japan will be met with sunshine and partial cloud cover, however parts of the west coast may experience light precipitation and showers throughout the day. There is a weather front moving towards the west coast at the moment, so tomorrow will definitely be rainy. Please remember to take an umbrella!”_

 

* * *

 

2017/03/14 TUESDAY

11:00AM  
_Reminder - Meeting in 1 hour._

 

* * *

 

“I’m going.”

“Ah, Rei, don’t forget your umbrella!”

“Don’t worry mum, it’s not supposed to rain today. I’ll be okay.”

“Okay. Call me if you need anything. Good luck!”

“Thanks. I’ll see you later.”

 

* * *

 

_TEXT MESSAGES_

_2017/03/14 11:53_  
From: Makoto-senpai  
Hi Rei! How are you doing? Good luck for today, I’m sure it will go fine!

_2017/03/14 11:57_  
To: Makoto-senpai  
Hello, Makoto-senpai. I am doing well, but nervous too. I’ve found a bench and am ready to wait for Nagisa-kun. The situation is optimal. I will not lose!

_2017/03/14 12:02_  
From: Makoto-senpai  
Good! I’m glad everything looks good. Just relax and let what happens happen!

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 2: Introduction to Quantum ideas  
**_We will now consider some experiments and their implications, which encourage-_ introduce _us to quantum ideas. The choice of these will be influenza-_ influenced _more by the logical need though some attention will be given to their historical importance._

 

_**2.1 Photoelectric effect  
** _ _Hertz found in 1887, that when the ultraviolet radiation is incident on the surface of an alkali metal (Na, K, Rb, Cs) plate, electrons are emitted. The number of these electrons and their energies can be studied by subjecting them to an electric field between the number of these electrons and their energies can be studied by subjecting them to an electric field between the number of these electrons and their energies can be studied by subjecting them to an electric field between the number of these-_

 

* * *

 

_APPS - > NOTEPAD  
_ _NEW NOTE (12:34)_

I cannot sort out my thoughts properly. I must be more nervous than I had thought. I attempted to read on in my Quantum Physics textbook so that I can finish it by the beginning of the new school year, however the words became confused and I kept reading the same line again and again. It’s rather annoying, to be honest. Hopefully later I will be calmer and will be able to continue reading, but for now I will stop. Perhaps I should conduct some breathing exercises or take a brief jog around the park - although I wouldn’t want to be away for too long, in case Nagisa-kun shows up and doesn’t see me here. No, I can’t leave this bench. I can’t risk this opportunity.

For now I will conduct some breathing exercises then play an educational game on my phone (such as solitaire) until I find myself calm enough to read once more.

 

* * *

 

_Elsewhere…_

The train rolls out of the station in Kyoto exactly on time at 11:20AM. One commuter swears under his breath. The live departure board above him blinks the exit of his train, tells him the next won’t arrive for almost another hour.

He won’t make it on time.

 

* * *

 

_APPS - > NOTEPAD  
_ _EDIT NOTE (Created 12:34, edited 13:45)_

Since my last update, I have played some solitaire and eaten part of the picnic I packed. I have not been able to proceed any further in my book, however I have played with some local children who asked me to push them on the swings. I also gave them a pastry from the picnic. I hope Nagisa-kun won’t mind.

It’s beginning to get quite cloudy, but I am sure the weather will stay dry.

Two hours left…

 

* * *

 

_At home…_

_“And now for our afternoon weather forecast! Whilst most of Japan has experienced sunshine and light cloud cover, parts of the west coast have reported frequent showers. Please remember to stay dry!”_

 

* * *

 

_APPS - > NOTEPAD  
_ _EDIT NOTE (Created 12:34, edited 14:23)_

It has started to rain. I should have listened to my mother. In order to stay sheltered, I’ve had to crouch underneath the slide, where there’s a raised platform which provides some cover from the rain. It’s not perfect, but it’s relatively dry. I am glad I took a warm jacket.

I hope Nagisa-kun has an umbrella with him if he is walking today.

 

* * *

 

_Elsewhere…_

KYOTO —> HIMEJI  
DEPARTURE: ~~11:20~~   _Missed the train, next at 12:10  
_ ARRIVAL: ~~12:05~~ 12:55

HIMEJI —>TOTTORI  
DEPARTURE: 13:20  
ARRIVAL: 14:51

TOTTORI —> IWATOBI  
DEPARTURE: 15:14  
ARRIVAL: 15:37

He crushes the train timetable in his palm.

 

* * *

 

_2017/03/14 15:04_  
From: Makoto-senpai  
Hey, Rei! Have you met up with Nagisa yet? Sorry if you have and I’m interrupting you.

_2017/03/14 15:08_  
To: Makoto-senpai  
Hello again. No, he’s not here yet. It’s been raining, so I’m under the slide right now. I hope he arrives soon.

_2017/03/14 15:13_  
From: Makoto-senpai  
Under the slide?! Did you not take an umbrella? If not, please go and get one before you catch a cold.

_2017/03/14 15:17_  
To: Makoto-senpai  
Don’t worry, Makoto-senpai. I will be fine. I cannot afford to leave right now.

_2017/03/14 15:23_  
From: Makoto-senpai  
Okay, but be careful. I hope Nagisa arrives soon for you.

_2017/03/14 15:28_  
To: Makoto-senpai  
Thank you. Don’t worry, I’ve made it this far, I can wait a little longer.

.

.

.

_I can wait longer because Nagisa-kun waited six months for me, and I let him down. I can wait for a few hours for him - it’s nothing in comparison._

 

* * *

 

At three thirty-seven PM exactly, the train rolls into Iwatobi station. Twenty minutes left.

 

* * *

 

At twenty to four, Rei packs away his book and the half-finished bento, makes sure he has everything he needs. It’s not raining any more, but the bench is still wet, so he stands at the edge of the path, waiting.

 

* * *

 

At ten to four, he thinks he isn’t going to make it.

 

* * *

 

At five to four, he thinks he isn’t going to come.

 

* * *

 

At four PM exactly, his watch beeps. It’s over.

He sighs, packing his books and bentos back into his bag and making to leave the park. He should have guessed that Nagisa wouldn’t want to see him.

.

.

.

“REI-CHAN!”

He stops. It can’t be…

The crunch of feet and something rolling along the pathway behind him tell him that it must be, because no one else calls him that, no one else has that same voice, and yet, he can’t believe that this is happening. He turns around.

Nagisa is behind him, panting and trying to run towards him whilst dragging a suitcase  behind him, his blond hair even more flyaway than usual and his cheeks pink with exertion. He slows as he gets closer to Rei, then stops, his legs unable to carry on running. “Rei-chan,” he says between breaths. “Don’t go, not yet.”

Somehow even without any energy or breath left Nagisa is able to put so much emotion into his words that Rei is sure that if he had planned on leaving now his mind would surely be changed. However he wants nothing more than to stay with Nagisa, especially now, when they’re finally reunited.

Part of him wants to move closer, but he doesn’t want to scare Nagisa or give him any false hope, so instead he smiles and says, “I’m not going anywhere, Nagisa-kun.”

And for the first time in months, Nagisa looks up at Rei and beams. Beams. His sunshine smile has returned from behind the clouds, and oh, how Rei has missed it. Just the sight of Nagisa being happy makes Rei feel like everything will be okay, because even though they need to negotiate and talk to each other about where they’ll go from here, somehow Rei knows just from Nagisa’s smile that it will be okay. Nagisa will understand, and they’ll learn from this situation, and even though there will be bumps in the road ahead, they’ll get through it. He knows it.

 

* * *

 

_2017/03/15_

Tachibana Makoto: Hi Rei! How did everything go yesterday?  
Ryugazaki Rei: Hello Makoto-senpai. Yesterday was…eventful. I almost thought Nagisa-kun wouldn’t show up, but he turned up just as I was about to leave at four PM.  
Tachibana Makoto: That late? I would have thought he’d have gotten there earlier.  
Ryugazaki Rei: He had been with his parents in Kyoto for over a week. He was supposed to stay for a few more days but he returned early with his parents’ permission. The train was delayed and didn’t get to Iwatobi until 15:40, so he came running to the park with his suitcase because he didn’t want me to leave without him.  
Tachibana Makoto: Aw! I knew he’d show up. He wouldn’t miss an opportunity to make up with you for anything.  
Ryugazaki Rei: I’m glad I stayed, and I’m glad he got there in time. We both would have hated missing this opportunity, especially with what it brought.  
Tachibana Makoto: So, what’s happening between you two then, if you don’t mind me asking?  
Ryugazaki Rei: Well we talked again about what I sent him and how I feel, and we decided that we’re going to try being in a romantic relationship for a while. I may not know whether I feel romantic attraction towards him, but hopefully by being in a relationship with him I will see what I am comfortable with and we will be able to come to a compromise. All I know at the moment is that I want to stay close to Nagisa, even if I do not feel romantic attraction towards him. He is still my best friend, and I don’t want to lose that.  
Tachibana Makoto: That’s great, Rei. I’m really glad for you both! I hope everything works out well between you two.  
Ryugazaki Rei: Thank you, Makoto-senpai. Both for the sentiment and for pushing me to talk to Nagisa-kun. I really appreciate it.  
Tachibana Makoto: You’re welcome! It’s what friends do, right?  
Ryugazaki Rei: Right. I’ll see you later, Makoto-senpai.  
Tachibana Makoto: See you, Rei!

 

* * *

 

2017/05/20

_Ryugazaki Rei is in a relationship with Hazuki Nagisa._

 

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/randomwriter57)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Other Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707606) by [randomwriter57](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57)




End file.
